


Ego vigilaveris

by Memento_vitae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After death, Confused severus snape, F/M, Gen, Happy Family, Multi, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_vitae/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bitten by Nagini in the shrieking shack and giving his memories to Harry Severus wakes up suddenly to find himself in what seems to be a dream but very much reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes , working on two other stories , classes are approaching ,in still traveling and even so I am a cynical twat that can't control their fingers from writing another story. What a shame.

   

Severus closed his eyes painfully, he could hear Potter begging for him to stay awake but he just couldn't. His eyelids where heavy, his breathing shallow and the deep bite in his neck stung badly.

"Look at me!" Severus managed to open his eyes wide and looked into Harry's eyes one last time as the boy held him in his arms, why? Why was the boy he taunted and bullied for years cried for him, begged him to stay awake and live? He didn't deserve this, from anyone.

"You have your mother’s eyes...." Severus whispered, his voice filled with the pain of all those years, looking into those bright emerald eyes as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. With one last breath he slowly closed his heavy eyes and let the darkness over take him....

* * *

 

"Daddy! Wake up!" Severus jolted up looking around wildly.  He saw a large room , the walls colored a soft blue as the pale morning light filtered in through the thin curtains , there was a wardrobe to the side and a large bookcase practically using up half the wall , it felt warm and comfortable like a home should be , something Severus hadn't felt in years. He felt a small hand tugging at his own and he finally looked down to see an auburn haired girl with soft freckles against her face like constellations , nothing like the Weasley's , she looked elegant and clean with perfectly neat pink pajamas. But her eyes, they were like tunnels, yet they didn't have a cold and empty feeling about them. They were filled with warmth and emotion.

"Are you awake?'' She whispered crossing her arms on the bed and leaning her head on them. Severus wanted to answer back with a sneer but something stopped him and instead he reached over to place a hand on her thick soft auburn hair. He ran his fingers through it before answering.

''Yes...'' he answered and she gave him a sweet crooked smile.

''Mummy says pancakes are ready...'' The small girl suddenly got up and climbed onto the bed placing a kiss on Severus's forehead before bouncing off running away giggling. Snape felt like melting inside, a warm pleasant feeling grew inside Severus as he stood up and stretched. He had no idea where on earth he was but it felt good to be here, it was clam unlike any other place he had ever been before. And for once in his entire life, it felt like home. But he knew not to get his hopes up, this was perhaps just a lucid dream, his imagination of perfection, of something Severus always wished and wanted. Still he wanted to dream to go on forever so he weighed his options and followed the red headed girl. He poked his head out and looked into a brightly lit hallway. He looked around finding three doors. He hesitated for a moment but walked out and opened the first door to his right, he stopped for a second to make sure there wasn't any movement or sound from the other side and finally opened it completely.

Severus looked around completely engulfed with what he imagined a child’s room looked like. A bed practically hidden underneath pillows , stuffed animals and blankets of colors with all shapes. Two walls purple the other pink. A luscious looking baby blanket was spread across the floor. The room itself especially looked clean. He sighed and closed the door and decided to move onto the others as quick as possible. He found out that the one next to the child’s room was a bathroom , simple and clean like he liked it. Then finally he moved onto the last , he carefully opened it and was pleased to find an office with a potions brewing station , behind the large stone counter was a wall from the ceiling to the floor the whole thing was filled with bottles of all shapes filled with things of all kinds. Animals , plants , squished and squashed , liquids and powders. He nodded and decided he liked this room. He looked around the room a bit and saw near the desk hanged plenty of pictures some overlapping , again , the drawings of a child. So far of what he could make out they where giant castles , probably a squid , pumpkins and other plants , a person on a broom (he certainly hoped it was) and finally what he saw most three people. One with black hair who looked the most stretched , another with long red hair and finally the smallest person as well with lots of red hair. Or was it pink ?

‘’Severus darling , whats taking you so long ?’’ Severus’s heart practically stopped as he turned around slowly , by now he knew he was shaking , he could tell espesically when she ran across the room to grab ahold of Snape before he fell over. But he leaned on the desk for the support as she placed the front-side of her hand on his head to check for a fever.

‘’Darling whats wrong ? you looked like you’ve seen a ghost !’’ she laughed softly but still held her worried look.

‘’L-lily ?’’ his eyes widened as she nodded. She was starting to sound much more worried then before , no scared was a better word.

‘’Severus whats wrong , please speak to me’’

‘’Daddy…’’ The little girl from before came into view as she walked over slowly and placed her hand on his again. She looked up at him with those dark tunnel like eyes , his eyes , and before you could say ‘quidditch’ Severus fell over his world , once more , becoming dark again.

* * *

 

‘’Severus , Severus can you hear me ?’’ a familiar voice yelled into his ear.

‘’Yes , yes you better stop that before I go deaf and I wouldn’t be able to anymore !’’ he snapped at them before even opening his eyes. Which he did ever so slowly meeting the familiar faces of Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore , but those he still wasn’t use to as well such as the girl and Lily , oh Lily , his wonderful and beautiful Lily.

‘’Severus can you tell me what happened ?’’ She asked , everyone looking at him which suddenly made him feel nervous.

‘’N-no , I-I don’t really remember anything , I woke up and I couldn’t tell where I was !’’ He finally said , Lily looked surprised and frightened as she stood up and got closer grabbing his hand.

‘’But you remember us right ?’’ she asked , there was hope in her eyes that quickly fled once he spoke.

‘’Of course I remember you and Dumbledore even Poppy but…’’ His gaze fell on the girl and the others followed.

‘’Severus , can you tell us what you remember yesterday ? anything at all’’ But to his distaste Snape shook his head again. Lily couldn’t help it and let out a low cry so to not worry her daughter.

‘’This is very peculiar indeed , I think Mr. Snape here should stay at Hogwarts for a few days just so we can do a couple of tests on him , do not fret Lily you will have your husband good as new !’’ what ? was Severus simply a toy. He wanted to scowl at Dumbledore’s choice of words but decided against it. Lily sighed and looked down at Severus before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

‘’Rose…’’ he whispered before looking at him sadly then back at the girl who seemed to be in her own little world.

‘’Rose…’’ Severus whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more for taking your time to read and remember to leave suggestions , tips and kudos !

Severus sighed as he leaned back on the cots headboard. He was nervous since he didn’t have his wand. This could all have been a hallucination caused by a potion or spell, a trap to lure him in perhaps. As well earlier that day he felt someone pushing into his mind but with his own skills he pushed them back forcefully. He would not let his guard down, and certainly not his hopes up.

‘’How are you doing dearie?’’ Poppy asked strolling in, one hand held a large tray with a display of potions. An array of shapes and colors, bubbling and fizzing. Smelling sour, sweet and absolutely guy wrenching. But he was used to it of course.

‘’It’s only been a day Severus and you act as if you’ve been held captive!’’ she studied the anxious look on his face.

‘’Well wouldn’t you when you can’t remember how you even ended up like this? Especially with…these uncomfortable muggle clothes!’’ he looked down at the grey sweater he wore and flat front pants he wore. Throwing his head back he let out an annoyed grumble.

‘’Ahh that’s more like it Severus! come on cheer up , it could be much worse , you would have forgotten us…Me , Dumbledore , Lily , Ro-‘’ She went silent and placed a hand on Severus’s shoulder.

‘’You’ll get your memories dear, for the better…’’ and with that she made him drink the potions she had brought in.

* * *

 

Lily had gone later on the day to see him, thankfully not bringing Rose along.

‘’Hey Sev…’’ she whispered and pulled back the curtains smiling. She walked in slowly and sat in a chair next to the bed leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. Severus couldn’t even think as he stared at her in surprise.

‘’What’s wrong…’’ she asked frowning at him. He didn’t liked it, when her eyes where somber. It didn’t fit her face.

‘’Nothing it’s just…’’ He sighed and shook his head. ‘’Nev-never mind. You came back?’’

‘’Of course silly! I also came because McGonagall thought maybe if I showed you pictures you’d remember something hopefully. She took out a shrunk bag out of her pocket as well as her wand. With a twist of her wrist she reversed the spell and the bag grew in size.

‘’Look here, maybe you’ll remember!’’ she took out a large book, a photo album and placed it in Severus trembling arms. He tried to control it but somehow his emotions were much to wild, he was too relaxed and after years of being a spy he knew how to control them but around the love of his life it certainly wasn’t happening.

‘’Look at this one! Do you remember? It was Roses first Christmas she was just 4 months old and we spent it at the Weasley’s!’’ He looked down at the moving picture. They were all standing in front of a large fire place which barley could be seen with so many people. Severus was standing up struggling to hold the squirming baby girl, Lily on his left side helping him. Laughing and speaking but no words could be heard. The Weasley’s as well where laughing , the twins pushing each other around , the other boys trying to stand as still as possible but their eyes kept looking away from the camera. To his surprise Remus had stuck his head in the frame before the picture repeated its loop again. He decided to ask questions in the end.

‘’nothing?’’ she asked, but as he shook his head the hopeful smile slowly disappeared ‘’well let’s try this one!’’ she flipped on another page. Not too far away Severus could be seen running across a large lawn, probably the Weasley’s. He seemed to be chasing a two brooms. As he looked closely he could see the Weasley’s twins mounted on top. If it was either George or Fred he could tell one of them held the little red headed girl in his arms tightly.

‘’It was Easter day, you where freaking out you know’’ she laughed softly.

‘’No…I can’t recall , what about a more recent one ?’’ he looked up to see her eyes watered a bit but she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve and grabbed the book throwing it into the bag , she dug around for a bit but after some time she took one out.

‘’what about this one? it was just a week ago , you where arranging your office at Hogwarts since school is starting tomorrow , you had to come in quick since they couldn’t find another defense against dark arts teacher again this year…Me and…me and Rose came to visit you’’ Lily handed the moving picture to him. He was silent as he watched himself place the little girl on his shoulders. Lily walked as she placed her arms around him and they all smiled at the camera. Waving and laughing. They seemed perfect, happy and at peace.

‘’Can you answer some questions?’’ he gave the picture back not daring to look her.

‘’Y-yeah like what sweetheart?’’ she placed the picture back and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

‘’why was Remus in the first picture? We aren’t friends are we?’’ he looked a bit disgusted and she couldn’t help but snicker.

‘’Yes , probably to your surprise we are friends , except for James and Sirius , we never did end up friends but you trusted Remus after he saved you from Lucius Malfoy’’ Severus raised a brow but didn’t press on.

‘’As well as the Weasley’s, truthfully from what I remember I wasn’t very fond of them…’’ he scowled thinking back at the twins but dread overcame him when he remembered he shot one of their ears off. Wait which one of the two was it again?

‘’Well it doesn’t look like it , we are godparents to the twins and the boys all call you ‘uncle’ we are apparently friends with them’’ she snorted when she saw his face pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

‘’Oh come on, you even promised Molly you’d keep an eye on them while teaching here ‘’ Severus undeniably wasn’t too pleased with all this news.

‘’If I may ask, what line of work was I in before I came to work here?’’ He asked a bit apprehensive.

‘’Well after we graduated from Hogwarts you became an Auror but after Rose was born you turned into a potioneer , it also helped with your grandfathers influence on people since he suggested you become his apprentice , that's what you've been since then on , at times of course you take the role of potions master for Dumbledore’’ Severus was silent. At this time this was a bit to take in.

‘’so I’ve been teaching for at least two years now?’’ he had a very grave look on his face ‘’and I like teaching?’’ he asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

‘’well it would appear since last year for your birthday you got owls from plenty of students wishing to see you next year…’’ He choked on air. Coughing and wheezing. Lily lunged forward and patted his back to stop him from choking.

‘’This is absolutely mental! Me being a happy nice professor!’’ he scoffed and leaned back on the headboard.

‘’I must be crazy…’’Severus muttered to himself but Lily caught it.

‘’If crazy equals Genius!’’ She kissed his cheek and looked at him ‘’Look Severus , we are all hoping that this turns out for the best , we all want you to get better…I want you to get better…’’ and with another kiss to the lips she embraced him in her arms and said her goodbyes.

* * *

 

He twisted and turned in bed. Severus was sprawled over the small cot, sweat running down his neck as he tried to get of that dream. The dream of his death and Lily’s.

‘’some say eyes are the window or gateway to the soul, I personally say dreams…’’ Severus shot up gasping for air crawling closer to the wall, he reached for his wand but he didn’t have it on him.

‘’Do not fret my boy, it is only I, Albus…’’ The headmaster spoke in a calm soft voice but still wasn’t enough to ease Severus.

‘’What did you see?’’ Severus growled at him getting up from the bed but far enough to make a run for it if needed, or, apparate.

‘’Calm down Severus , I am not here to cause trouble I am only a bit alarmed and perplexed as to why you have such a life like dream of…your death…’’ Severus was silent as he thought of what to do and say next. Perhaps the head master could help him, or from his earlier theory, kill him. But he thought better of it.

‘’Because I did die…I don’t know how but this isn’t my world, I am supposed to be dead!’’ He looked down hiding profound look of fear. It was strange in itself how he couldn’t control his emotions as before.

‘’You are telling me…you have lived twice?’’ Severus shook his head.

‘’I do not know , but what I do is that where I died is nothing like this , the times where darker…he-who-must-not-be-named lived , now I do not know what has happened in this life time , in this alternative universe.’’ Dumbledore was quite as he contemplated what he was being told.

‘’Well for tonight , I shall let you rest , or what you can handle , tomorrow is the first day of school and we will not have time , maybe you can be shown around and see if you remember anything but at a later date we shall speak of this….’’ With a curt nod he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I thought maybe I should add a little bit of daddy Severus time ! which is hilarious because in reality I'm a mini Snape , I tutor kids for a bit of extra cash and I've always hated kids even when I was one ! yeah so I'm not a big fan of kids which is why I'm strict with them and enjoy seeing them hurt themselves when they don't listen . Okay maybe I'm a bit cynical , passive aggressive and sociopathic but aren't we all ?!

Rose peaked through curtains that surrounded her Daddy’s bed. She really didn’t understand why her daddy wasn’t allowed to go home. Didn’t he miss their cat Vexa-shizz? okay maybe the cat was missing his tail and a couple of teeth , but now thinking about it she wondered why he had been chasing mice outside for so long , well he was pretty fat so she stopped her pondering.

But still she couldn’t understand. He didn’t look sick, he still steered, or was it sneered? Yet whatever was wrong with him Rose wasn’t allowed to go in, direct orders from Poppy, well, her mom wasn’t here right now nor was Poppy. They were both busy upstairs with Bumble-door, or was it Dumb-door.

‘’Daddy…’’ she whispered sticking her head in giving her father a wide grin which reminded Severus exactly of Lily’s

‘’Oh…hello Rose…’’ He looked around hoping someone would come quickly to his rescue. But what was he even thinking! She was a five year old on the other hand he was a grown man. ‘’what are you doing here? Did your mother or Poppy allowed you hear?

‘’Well when they were here they told me not to come in, but they’re upstairs right now so…’’ Rose shrugged. She was showing qualities of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, brave and sneaky.

‘’well better not let them catch you hmm…’’ She observed him with an odd look.

‘’You aren’t going to tell me how naughty I’ve been by not listening to Mummy?’’ She gawked at him.

‘’Well, today I’ll let it pass…do you agree or I could simply call her o-‘’

‘’No, No sir…’’ Rose gave him a shy smile looking down at her feet, she knew to be proper when her daddy was getting angry at her, hands behind her back. For a moment Severus’s heart broke. This little girl spent five years of her life knowing a man so well, enjoying being dotted on, even scolded, any attention she could get from him. But she stayed in place, in silence.

‘’Rose…why, why don’t you come and sit by me?’’ He scooted over and patted the place besides him. Looking up her eyes widened and she looked excited rushing over. Severus leaned over and picked her up from under her arms and placed her down. She took off her shoes by her toes and giggled leaning into Severus’s warmth. He became a bit nervous when once he wrapped an arm around Rose. His daughter, the girl with those dark tunnel like eyes, unlike his, they were filled with warmth.

‘’AYE AYE! What a ’we got here?!’’ Severus scowled recognizing those voices. Rose seemed to agree as she gave a perfect sneer towards the two men who came through the curtains pushing them wide open.

‘’James Potter…It’s been sometime hasn’t it?’’ He threw him an annoyed look along with Sirius

‘’I’m so sorry Severus!’’ Remus rushed in pushing past James. ‘’I don’t understand why they decided to follow me here’’ He brushed imaginary lint of his brown coat.

‘’Oh ‘llo Rosie!’’ James gazed down at her smiling sweetly, instead she looked at him and grimaced.

‘’My name isn’t Rosie, it’s either my given names Rose or Philomena, one of the two nothing more…’’ she tilted her chin up puffing out her chest to stand her ground.

‘’and who taught you that? Your old snake of a father?’’ he grinned trying hard to annoy her.

‘’Old, no. A snake, clearly. Snakes are elegant, intelligent and wise unlike you. Rudolph the prancing reindeer?’’ she spat back ‘’you’re a bit sluggish to truthful, but don’t worry, maybe a few days back at Hogwarts well help you’’ Sirius doubled over holding his stomach crying out.

‘’Oh God, Prongs you’ve just been insulted by a little girl and truthfully she has a point!’’ Severus felt himself grow proud and patted the girls back leaning over and whispering ‘Good job’ she saw her cheeks tinted Pink along with her ears.

‘’Oh don’t encourage her Sev, she’s a bit scary as it is…’’ Remus walked over dragging a seat and placing it beside the cot.

‘’now get out you two, you look like bloody idiots standing there!’’ Remus shooed tried to shoo them away.

‘’Oh come on, we just want to keep him ready!’’ Remus sighed and held up three fingers counting slowly.

‘’What are you going to do Lupin , call are mums cause we’ve been ba-‘’ he didn’t finished his sentenced when suddenly a bunch of owls arrived through the infirmary door going over to where Severus sat dropping packages and letters.

‘’WHAT’S ALL THIS!’’ Severus yelled as he shielded Rose from some of the bigger packages.

‘’well before I decided to apperate here , I was on the train and told all your students you were sick and to give or make you something , looks like many decided to give you their gifts now ‘’

‘’How stu-‘’ Potter didn’t even get to finish his sentence when a heavier package the poor owl couldn’t bare to carry any longer dropped it on his head. Rose erupted in laughed as she jumped up from the bed and caught one of the packages. Remus began to pick them up, placing them in huge stacks as he transfigured a chair into a table.

‘’Bloody hell , I don’t even have a clue on what on earth I did to make these children like me , I would have believed their a bunch of Dunderheads!’’ He opened the package Rose had given him revealing an assortment of candies.

* * *

 

It was only after the feast and the introduction of the first years that Dumbledore came and gave him a visit.

After Remus and Rose had left, dragging along the other two dimwits, he had time for himself to contemplate what had happened, or what was happening. By what he saw he looked like a jolly Santa clause to the children of Hogwarts, or a genius from what Remus had told him.

‘’Once I saw you teach, I don’t even think you saw me in the room. But you had taken off your robes and climbed upon one of the tables and began your speech about magic, glory and greatness, how the world would not always be fair but would give them a chance and I could see the wonder and want for this knowledge you promised children. You told stories and helped them have a quality of all houses , ambition to achieve what they wanted , loyalty to help their friends , bravery to try new ingredients follow their books and your advice and the give them the chance to feel and be intelligent when they brewed something correctly. Snape you changed the way these children saw knowledge, they wanted to have this information!’’ Severus simply stayed quite, if he wasn’t for sure he would have yelled at Remus and told him it was all a lie, but the small red headed girl to his left kept nodding and adding things to the new information.

‘’So Severus my boy, tell, did you learn anything new today?’’ There it was again, that annoying little twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

‘’I learned I was a complete loon!’’ Snape scoffed crossing his arms.

‘’Ah yes , I always knew you’d make an excellent teacher , you had so many experiences that have shaped you as a person , truthfully I am a bit shocked you can’t remember anything in the last fiv-‘’

‘’eight, I don’t know what happened after or before my fifth year at Hogwarts, I realized that’s when I my previous life everything went to hell...’’

‘’And here do you suppose, things became your own little Heaven you cannot recall?  Perhaps we could use a pensieve, collect a bit of everyone’s memory of you? Don’t muggles say that smell can bring back memories or something alike?’’ Severus sat up suddenly becoming interesting.

‘’well, we will see no? A memory is based on how a person see’s it, shall it be bad or good?’’

‘’Both of course , you need to know about the things that have made you who you are , or where in our case…But as always I must take my leave , I would also give some advice to not be surprised tomorrow if you see plenty of students flooding in to see how they’re favorite teacher is doing !’’ Severus scowled.

‘’I’ll kick them out obviously!’’


	4. Chapter 4

    Severus yawned and stretched, he felt something small and warm and next to him. He smiled and looked down ruffling the girls long auburn hair. She looked so peaceful curled up next to him.

‘’Hello Professor Snape…’’ Snape looked up twisting his face into his scowl to face the crowd of second, third and fourth years all smiling at him.  A table had been sat at the foot of his bed filled with even more gifts. ‘Bloody hell what did I do?’ Severus wondered to himself.

‘’shouldn’t you all be in class?!’’ He asked trying not to shout and wake up the young girl.

‘’We got permission from our teachers, told us to make you something with our magic!’’ suddenly the Weasley’s boys appeared: Percy, Charlie and Bill pushed through the crowd.

‘’Aye uncle Snape is it true you forgot your memory?!’’ Bill asked rushing to Snape’s side who tried not to cringe.

‘’Did you fall from a broom and hit your head?’’ Everyone decided that at the same time they should start talking when Severus hadn’t realized that Rose had woken up.

‘’DIDN’T YOUR MUMMY EVER TELL YOU NOT TO STICK YOUR NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESSES?!’’ she yelled angrily and through a pillow on whoever it may have landed on.

‘’Sorry sir’’ ‘’we won’t do it again’’ ‘’we just wanted to know if you were alright’’ they spoke before trudging back to their classes even the persistent Weasley’s.

‘’Thank you Rose…’’ Severus praised his daughter ‘’But next time stay calm and instead of yelling scowl and sneer look annoyed and mean’’ She nodded and showed him her different faces, it was certainly an inheritance he had passed onto her.

‘’I’ve brought breakfast for the two of you dearies’’ Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully carrying in two trays one with pumpkin juice and the other with coffee , both stacked with pancakes , bacon , sausages , eggs and toast with an array of fruits. She charmed to float in front of Severus so he could eat while Rose neatly organized all the gifts on the table to make room for her to eat.

‘’You know daddy, I got to get out of Mrs. Weasley’s tutoring, I get the best scores in reading, writing and math though she says it isn’t need much in the muggle world it is and like mummy said I need all skills I can get, remember she even got me a muggle music teacher!’’ she ate slowly clearly have been taught table manners.

‘’Of course you would , I wouldn’t expect any less from you sweetheart’’ He mentally laughed , how he dreaded Hermione and her annoying know-It-all attitude , Karma had returned the gift still he enjoyed the pride of having an intelligent daughter.

‘’Daddy as well…um…I had those dreams again last night…’’ Her face blushed red ‘’I had wet the…the cot and I didn’t want you to get angry so I took your wand and cast a drying charm I read in one of your books…’’ she looked down suddenly finding her slippers fascinating , her ears gave away her embarrassment. But Severus was impressed, five and casting charms already?

‘’Though I am disappointed you didn’t wake me and tell me as well as taking my charm , I am impressed that you cast a charm yourself, now can you tell me again what your nightmares where about ?’’ Rose glanced up at him, hesitant to tell her problems but sucked in a breath of air and nodded.

‘’About the snake man daddy, the man you almost killed…’’ The scene invisible to Severus danced in her head.

‘’Darling…’’ the two of them turned to look at Lily who stood by the bed, they hadn’t heard her entrance.

‘’Sweetheart why don’t you go Professor McGonagall and observe her class, but remember be polite and quiet and don’t embarrass the students just because they can’t turn a needle into a feather! Again!’’ Rose shrugged not before kissing her father on the cheek.

‘’S’not my fault they don’t know the proper wand movements…’’ she grumbled leaving the two adults.

‘’Rose can do that?’’ Severus asked amazed.

‘’She’s a bit snarky to be truthful, I always wondered who she got it from…’’ Snape looked at her as if she was the answer to life. Well to him she was, both of them though it only had been a few days since he was thrown into this mad world he loved Rose and Lily enough to give them his life.

‘’please, come backs have always been more of your subject then mines’’ Lily smiled sitting next to him, she kissed his forehead this time.

‘’Yes, she is good at come backs isn’t she, we raised a fine daughter…’’ Her gaze lowered, biting her lips nervously.

‘’Severus I want to tell you something , I had been planning on telling you for days now but then…then you got sick and…’’ She sighed, Severus grabbed her chin softly and brought her eyes back up to look at him.

‘’Tell me, its fine Lily’’ he kissed her nose and she couldn’t help but giggle.

‘’Severus look, it’s been five years and…’’ strange things began to run through Severus’s mind ‘was she planning on leaving him?’

‘’Severus I’m pregnant….three weeks already…’’ He couldn’t breathe anymore, he couldn’t cry, he wouldn’t cry. ‘’Severus are you…are you al-‘’ She didn’t finish her sentence as Severus had jumped out of the bed embracing her.

‘’Oh Lily, you have given a man who deserves nothing everything he could wish or could have!!’’ They laughed happily kissing softly which moved deeper till they broke it to breathe again.

* * *

 

James growled under his breath as he peaked through the curtains , he had come to drop of something Dumbledore asked him to give to Severus, but now he stood there fist clenched tightly , teeth gritted , face red in anger. He dropped the package Dumbledore asked him to deliver and aperated away to the three broom sticks where he met up with Sirius.

‘’What’s wrong? You send a bloody howler in the middle of the Auror’s office!’’ Sirius spoke sounding deeply annoyed.

‘’WHATS WRONG?!’’ he looked around ‘’Bloody fucking Snevillus and Lily is what’s wrong, their having another shitting bastard!’’ Sirius scoffed and crossed his arms.

‘’You’re serious? Another child, they’ll end up like the Weasley’s soon!’’ Sirius laughed mockingly.

‘’I don’t understand why would Lily want another child from the lower end of the gene pool , like that bastard girl who her hideous eyes and the fucking way she acts all high and mighty !’’

‘’Well she did have a bit of a point Rudolph…’’ Sirius snickered as James gave his best friend a dangerous look. ‘’You know…last time that idiot and angel had a kid Voldemort was furious, why would they want to get in any more danger..’’ James face suddenly lit up and he gave an evil grin.

‘’Well its perfect don’t you see , I just had a brilliant plan and once we’re done , Lily will have no one to run to but me !''

* * *

 Severus was completely overjoyed.

''Lily I wish to get out of this dreaded place , they haven't done anything to me ! no test or anything its absolutely annoying , please darling tell Dumbledore !'' he pleaded with her for half a moment , she of course wanted him to be better but she was well had noticed they hadn't done anything to him. But Severus simply wanted to be nearer to Lily and their soon to be child

''Well...I'll ask the headmaster then , maybe you should walk around for a bit ! see some new faces'' That was a horrible idea in itself , he hated the children nagging at him as if he was some kind of nanny but it was a bit nice to get more compliments then insults unlike from his old life. But here there where many things that still needed to be explained to Severus. What had happened to Voldemort , what about the death eaters and Lucius and something about Remus saving him ? how did he even come to like the Weasley's or even get to be known by their children as 'Uncle Snape'.

''Than I'll be back sweetheart...'' she smiled at him , so sweet and beautiful like spring. She kissed his lips always sending that little flutter through his throat and stomach.

''Alright darling , I'll see you later as well'' She nodded and was about to leave when she stopped and looked back.

''Oh and check up on Rose as well , she's known to be a bit haughty by the other students'' Lily winked and disappeared through the curtains.

 


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry it took so long , but please enjoy and remember to comment !

Severus had a skip to his step as he walked up the stairs to professor McGonagall’s classroom where a symphony of ruckus could be heard from far away. As Severus neared the large wooden door he could hear it more clearly, the screaming of children and loud sounds of cracking probably from students throwing out the wrong words for spells and simply letting out sprinkles and sparks. Snape suddenly took a deep breath and slammed the door open, his dark tunnel like eyes scanning the classroom as students jumped up and off of desks as large rats, some halfway transfigured into teapots, others simply fat rats snapping at the children’s feet, Minerva was on top of her desk, powerless since one of the rats decided that a magic wand was a good dinner, her face twisted in a frown of worry. Rose on the other hand was squealing in delight clapping her hands. Severus sighed.

‘’AGH!’’ he shook one of the rats of his legs that had driven its sharp teeth into his leg ‘’first its fluffy now this bloody vermin’’ he whispered to himself before transfiguring the rats into teapots in a silent wandless spell. The children slowly calmed back down picking up their books they had dropped and other things. A large puddle of ink flowing through the cracks in the floor.

‘’Lovely…’’ Snape sighed and strode over taking Rose stiffly in his arms, holding her from under her pits.

‘’Hey daddy!’’ she smiled not opening her mouth. ‘’Guess what happened while I was at class?! Look’’ she opened her palm to reveal a bloody tooth and finally opened her mouth, blood dripped slowly down into her tongue, one of the top row.

‘’Cool right?’’ she wrapped her arms around his stomach and leaned her head on his, running a lazy down his slick black hair.

‘’yes, but don’t lick the place where the tooth fell from or the other won’t grow properly’’ He turned back to McGonagall and raised a brow.

‘’Taken down by a couple of little mice?’’ he taunted before leaving ‘’so Rose…did you show them how to do it correctly?’’ he asked the red headed girl as they strolled down the hall calmly.

‘’No Siri, Professor McGonagall said I didn’t have a wand and I’m too young but I told her that you told me ‘every wizard and witch should know how to defend themselves without a piece of wood! Once lost they are weak and powerless’ I even said it word for word because I wrote it down and memorized it!’’

‘’Mommy says the opposite, I heard you failed a math test?’’ Rose gave him a weak smile and giggled before pushing off and ran away giggling louder. Severus of course could never go that low and pretend to chase a child? Would he? Well anything for his daughter. He loved the idea of ‘his’ daughter or ‘lily and I’s’ daughter and now another on the way! Life seemed perfect here so he relaxed his muscles and breathed in deeply before growling and chasing the small child who had stopped at the end of the hall to wait for him who was now rushing down the stairs.

* * *

 

Severus gasped for air as they broke out of the castle outside into the fresh air that smelled of pine cone and freshly cut grass. Rose on the other hand had strong lungs and from the side of her own mothers Gryffindor traits rolled down the hill tucking in her legs and hands.

       Hagrid was outside in his large garden when he saw Severus trying to catch up with the young girl who was rolling down wildly her laughter filling the air with energy and joy through the dark times that where steadily rising.

‘’ ‘loll Rosie!’’ Severus raised his brow as the girl responded by going up and barley being able to wrap her skinny small arms around the half-giant thick legs.

‘’Hiya Hagrid!’’ she didn’t seem to start an argument like she had done with Potter.

‘’Hello Hagrid’’ Severus gave a curt nod and sat on a large bench near the entrance of the garden, large enough for a man Hargids size, to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he was much younger and ran that fast. But now thinking about it he was only 25. He shook his head at the thought and chuckled to himself softly. He had looked in a mirror back at the infirmary and saw he was still as thin as when he left Hogwarts not like his other life a bit much thicker with muscle. Yet still he had muscle from being an Auror as Lily had said. His hair had been less greasy and there where less wrinkles and lines from frowning and scowling and basic age.

‘’Daddy do you think mommy could grow a pumpkin this big?! Maybe put a charm or something on it ‘’ she asked try to lift up one of the gigantic pumpkins much, much too big for her.

‘’Be careful Rose , you might get hurt if you try to carry it’’ Severus called back to her , he leaned on the fence and closed his eyes, just a little rest would be nice after so many years of worrisome problems with students and…death eaters.

‘’ugh’’ He shot up from here he leaned and practically ripped the sleeves of the robes he was given to see if the death mark was still there. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn’t there. He ran his hand against the pale skin of his inner arm.

A few hours passed. Hagrid showing Rose, or Rosie who he realized she only allowed her friends and family to call her, all of his garden filled with exotic and common plants but all of them surprisingly huge compared to the short girl.

‘’DADDY!’’ she called over and ran towards him jumping onto his lap.

‘’Do you think I’ll be tall like you, I want to be tall so I can reach high places’’ she grabbed the robes and wrapped them around herself as well snuggling into his warmth.

‘’well as you grow you will get taller, both your mother and I are a bit tall’’ he answered getting up, careful so the young girl wouldn’t slip.

‘’Thank you Hagrid for entertaining this beast of a child’’ Hagrid laughed and waved the two of them off

‘’have a nice day Hagrid!’’ she called out.

‘’You want to have lunch Rose?’’ Severus asked climbing back up the hill.

‘’I’m famished father!’’ she threw her head back dramatically.

‘’How do you even know what that word means ‘?


	6. Chapter 6

       Rose jumped on top of Severus squealing. Both parents groaned in annoyance.

‘’Rose what are you doing? It’s too early for this…’’ Lily yawned rubbing her eyes and pushing herself up to lean on the head board.

‘’Its daddy’s first day back since he left! I asked Itsy and bitsy to make pancakes so you don’t have too mommy isn’t that great!’’ Severus slowly opened his eyes to meet his own daughters. He was still mesmerized by them every time she looked at him with such love and admiration.

‘’Well I do suppose mommy needs a break’’ Severus chuckled and ran a hand through his daughters fiery hair. Lily and he had planned to announce the pregnancy on the fourth week which was only two days away.

‘’COME ON DADDY, MOMMY GET UP!’’ she jumped off the bed and rushed out the bedroom.

‘’she reminds me of someone…’’ Severus grinned and looked over at Lily who shook her head trying to contain her own laughter.

‘’She’s very good at scowling you know , I remember when we graduated you didn’t want anything to do with children , but one day you decided to contribute to the world’s supply of irritants , now you’ve done it again’’ she leaned down and kissed his lips.

‘’come on lets go before she comes back complaining’’ Lily rolled off the bed ‘’our child gets grumpy like papa Snape’’ she teased pulling on her robe that matched the color of her eyes.

‘’Papa Snape needs more sleep after last night’’ he winked before disappearing through the door.

‘’get back here you tosser!’’ she yelled laughing and raced after him, she crashed right into Snape who wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Severus kissed her soft lips slowly at first , always testing to make sure she was real and not just a dream before he sprinkled her with kisses everywhere tickling her with his nose which made her giggle and squeal like a child.

‘’COME ON OR THE PANCAKES WILL GET COLDDDDD’’ Rose yelled from downstairs, she made a face at her parents interaction but they simply laughed.

* * *

 

        James grumbled as he woke up, his head pulsing in pain.

‘’DIANA’’ he yelled and a short woman came in.

‘’Sorry James, I have breakfast ready and eve-‘’

‘’bring something for my hangover, get on with it’’ he scowled at his wife, Diana, a blood muggle born was the best he could do. It wasn’t his fault his parents would cut him off the family fortune if he didn’t marry.

‘’Papa, you don’t look good you know…’’ a small boy peaked his head out, he had plenty of dark hair, and he looked just like his father except him had his mother’s boring brown eyes.

‘’Get out Henry !’’ he growled at the boy reaching over and harshly throwing a pillow at his face , he immidetly began to wail as his mother ran over and picked him up holding a green thick potion.

‘’here James’’ she murmured under her breath as she rushed out trying to comfort her crying child.

‘’useless woman and useless child, if Snivellus hadn’t put a curse or hex or something on her she would have ended up mines and not that disgusting greasy Slytherin.’’ He grinned to himself remembering the conversation with Sirius last night before they got themselves drunk.

‘’We’ll join the death eaters and kill Severus and that bloody brat , then we’ll tell everyone it was the imperius curse that made us do it , it’s easy and we’ll also get our revenge on Remus for being a traitor !’’ Sirius looked at James nervously but nodded, agreeing with his best friend.

‘’alright but we better not get caught or I’m blaming it on you!’’ he joked and they both cackled raising their muggle beers.

* * *

 

‘’soooo daddy…can we go to the Weasley’s today?’’ she raised a brow, clasping her hands together professionally and sitting up as straight as possible. Severus had tried to avoid answering her question for days but it seemed as of now he could not escape it. She was clever and had trapped him at breakfast with her mother as well.

‘’If your mother wishes too , right now your mother needs resting after making my potions for me…’’ he swallowed the lump in his throat knowing what came after.

‘’oh of course we can go, you know the two of you need more sunlight you’re starting to look suspiciously like vampires’’ Lily leaned over and narrowed her eyes at her daughter causing her to giggle. Severus let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

‘’Go on Rose, go change into your play clothes’’ Lily sent her daughter upstairs.

‘’Oh Itsy and Bitsy go see to it that she doesn’t look like a clown or like her father’’ Severus raised a brow and Lily smiled ‘’you may be the nicest teacher but that doesn’t stop the students theories that you’re a vampire’’ Snape rolled his eyes and scoffed. He looked over his shoulder to see two small house elves scuttle up the stairs, hunched over. As they both echoed ‘yes mistresses in quite voices.

‘’poor things really, they belonged to the Malfoy’s you know…’’

‘’Wait, I keep hearing about the Malfoy’s and how Lupin helped me or something, please satisfy my curiosity’’ Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

‘’well after we graduated , Malfoy attempted to lure you into becoming a death eater but you refused two times and on the second he tried to use the imperius curse on you but Lupin knew something was up when you had broken up with me , so on the day you were supposed to get your dark mark Lupin called you ‘Snevillus’ of course we knew you’d be outrage but you said nothing , that was the day we also found out that saying ‘his’ name was made into a taboo so whomever said it would draw him near…it was a huge mess , the Auror’s appeared along with Dumbledore , Lucius died , Voldemort escaped , Bellatrix was captured , after you decided to become an Auror because you wanted to protect me but….you fought along Remus and you became friends…’’ she was silent for a few moments , her mind flashing with the horrible memory.

‘’It was six years ago after the accident…nobody knows where we live…’’

‘’yes I’ve noticed’’ Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

‘’but we have to live in the muggle world now to keep Rose safe…and…our babe’’ she patted her stomach and Severus stared at her with such intense love and admiration.

‘’Hey…why don’t we announce it today and ask the Weasley’s if we can invite the others as well?’’ Lily’s eyes lit up.

‘’that’s a perfect idea! Let me just sent Molly an owl about it then see what she says.’’ She grinned and left hurriedly .


	7. Chapter 7

Remus rushed around brushing his hair from its usual tangled mess.

‘’bloody hell!’’ he whispered looking into the mirror making sure everything was in order. He leaned down two tie his boots before bolting out his family home.

‘’Hey Remus…’’ a familiar voice followed behind him and he turned around quickly.

‘’Sirius?’’ he asked ‘’I need to catch a wizard bus if you’ll excuse me’’ he rushed trying to ignore him.

‘’Come on we haven’t talked in a while you know’’ he Sirius kept his pace.

‘’Look Si-‘’ he didn’t get to finish as he was tackled to the floor by a large deer.

‘’good job, hand me the ver-veri...THE BLOODY FUCKING TRUTH SERUM’’ James yelled transforming back into a human. Sirius threw it at him, James catching it in midair and popping it open with his teeth. Sirius kept Remus mouth open, who struggled and wriggled around trying to yell. James grinned before pouring it down his throat. Sirius let go of his jaws.

‘’what’s your name’’ James asked looking around a bit nervously.

‘’R-Remus Lupin’’

‘’Where do you work?’’

‘’I-I-I work for Prince Potions’’ he stuttered ‘’I-I collect ingredients for them’’ he squeezed his eyes shut.

‘’where do Lily and Severus live’’

‘’I don’t KNOW I DON’T KNOW!!’’ he started to scream earning a blow to the nose. Blood ran down the side of his face.

‘’Then where are you going now?’’ James asked, his voice menacing.

‘’To the Weasley’s, L-Li-Lily and Severus are going to be there’’ he gasped as James took out his wand and whispered.

‘’Obliviate’’ and everything went dark.

* * *

 

‘’What’s taking Remus so long’’ Severus looked around annoyed. They had planned on announcing it an hour ago but he hadn’t even showed up.

‘’And worse Arthur decided to make an American muggle ‘barbecue’ ‘’ Severus grumbled as he watched the younger Weasley’s scream and run around. While the twins kept yelling at him to swing them around but he said he was sick at the moment.

‘’Well if you’re sick then why are you here?!’’

‘’yeah shouldn’t you be at home’’ the nine year old twins tapped their nails on the wood making Severus’s eye twitch in annoyance.

‘’boys when you have a wife, the answer can never be no’’ that earned him a whack on the head by Lily. The boys rolled around laughing wildly on the ground as Lily leaned down.

‘’it’s getting a bit late and everyone is here, my parents, the Longbottom’s, even Petunia and Vernon! and you know how much they hate magic’’ Severus eyed Petunia and Vernon practically huddled in a corner whispering to each other , their faces filled with fear , white as ghosts. Meanwhile their slug of a son was in the front yard where Rose tried to explain to the 8 year old about gnomes.

‘’You’re such a baby Rose, you’re so dumb!’’ he stuck his tongue out but she simply rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

‘’I am six year old and still considered a child though that does not make me a baby , your attitude certainly does , at least I know how to multiply and you don’t’’ she scoffed and walked away leaving her cousin dumbfounded.

‘’Alright well then lets gather everyone at the dinner table and we’ll make the announcement there, but weren’t you planning on making Remus the godfather?’’ Lily shrugged.

‘’once he arrives it’ll be midnight!’’ Severus nodded and stood up from where he sat on the couch walking over to Arthur.

‘’gather everyone at the dinner table we have very important news that must immediately be discussed ‘’ Arthur nodded and whistled , the Weasley children went up running where he ordered them to sit down at the table. Arthur called everyone over to the table where he sat at the head.

‘’Severus and Lily has something very important to say from what it sounds like…’’ everyone went quite. Of course the news could be dangerous, it was a time of war and news either mean life or death at times.

‘’It has come to my attention, that in a some months a new force shall be born…’’ everyone looked at each other nervously trying to decipher the meaning of her words.

‘’it’s a boy actually’’ Severus eyes widened and he looked at her.

‘’W-what you never told me it’s a BOY!’’

‘’Lily are…are you pregnant again!?’’ her mother gasped and stood up squealing. The whole room exploded in laughter and ‘congratulations’ everyone went over to hug her but nobody noticed Severus faint.

‘’you think he’s dead?’’ George asked Fred.

‘’No he’s sleeping, remember he is sick, duh George’’

‘’when did you go to a healer darling?’’ Molly asked, all the ladies surrounded her.

‘’oh some weeks ago to find out and this morning to know the sex’’ She saw the look of jealousy in her sisters eyes. While they went into the living room Arthur, Frank and Marcus helped Severus up and outside to get a bit of fresh air while Vernon stuck around with Petunia still afraid while the children minded their own business. Rose of course was upset, but not enough to show it.

‘’Congratulations Severus, I knew you were good for my daughter’’ Marcus patted his back.

‘’Ah I knew you had it in ya Sevvy’’ Frank laughed.

‘’well look at Arthur, 7 kids and still doesn’t look an age over 100’’ Severus gave him a sly grin while Arthur rolled his eyes. As they celebrated with ‘muggle’ beer which was practically ‘cream soda’ they never noticed the eyes looking at them through the thick bushes the surrounded the burrow. But the laughter was broken when the words where whispered.

‘’Avada Kedavra’’ along with.

‘’I’M SORRY I’M LATE’’ They all turned around to see a great flash of green light right behind Remus but at the very moment he ducked not even harming a single hair. They quickly whipped out their wands, Alice came out rushing.

‘What ha-‘’

‘’GET BACK IN ALICE, EVERYONE GET OUT AND TAKE THE CHILDREN!!’’ Arthur yelled as Severus helped Remus get back up.

‘’It sounded l-‘’

‘’I know what it sounded like, I’m not an idiot’’ he scowled looking around for any other sign of life as he heard the pops of the others disaperating inside the house when his eyes widened.

‘’Their inside…’’ He whispered and before anyone could stop him he rammed towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave kudos and comments !

Frank was right behind him as he practically knocked down the door from the force of opening it. He looked around frantically until he caught the sight in the living room, he could feel his breath slow along with his heart.

‘’Come on Snivelly! It’s either you or the little bitch!’’ he held Rose by her neck tightly, his wand pressed dangerously next to her. Her eyes held fear but her face did not reveal its secrets. She was still and silent along with calm, but her fist was held tightly until he caught the little glint through her fingers. Sirius had disarmed some of the women along with Lily who looked upon the verge of tears. Remus, Marcus and Arthur came in, Frank was already by Severus side, silent as well.

‘’How could you go so low’’ Remus cried out looking at his use to be best friends. ‘’I thought you two where better than this…’’ he shook his head and pointed his wand at them.

‘’Potter, this is a fight between adults, children should not be involved…’’ he looked down at his daughter then at his wife and imagined his future son. ‘’don’t be the pouting child Potter and Black, I thought you were all grown up!’’ He lowered his wand and grinned at the two ‘’Swooping so low as to kill a spare?! You really think this is going to hurt me? Kill them if you wish I never cared for them, the satisfaction of watching you suffer was enough’’ he dropped his wand and kicked it away.

‘’Kill her….see what happens when you do… he walked towards him and held his hands up’’ Let me help you, you hold the wand and I’ll speak the words, no?’’ Potter grinned, he knew he was right all this time.

‘’Go on then, here’’ He held his hand out to kill Rose. Severus stepped up. Everyone was speechless, tears rolling down Lily’s cheeks. Severus stepped closely behind Potter, he had a cruel look in his eyes, a wide sly smile on his face as he closed his eyes and spoke the words.

‘’Accio wand’’ suddenly Potters wand slipped from his own hand into Severus and before anyone could do anything the wand was driven deep onto Potters stomach. Silence spread through the large house except for the gasps of Potter and Sirius scream as he dropped his own wand and went over to help his dearest friend.

‘’Arthur call Dumbledore and the Auror’s now…’’ his voice was emotionless as he watched a pool of blood surround his feet. He felt Rose arms wrapped behind him, tears running through his dress shirt. He stayed still and silent.

‘’SEVERUS!’’ Lily rushed over and dragged him away from Potter and Sirius. Frank rushed to Neville and Alice, while Arthur went to his own family while Lily’s parents were trying to calm down their daughter and son-in-law.

‘’Severus darling can you hear me?’’ she whispered and held his cheeks, Rose in-between them. She looked at Severus once more before going to Rose, she kneeled down and ran her hand through her long hair trying to comfort and cradle her crying child. Severus inhaled as he heard the pops of the Auror’s appearing along with Dumbledore.

‘’My boy what happened?!’’ Dumbledore rushed over, face finally red in anger.

‘’HE TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER THAT’S WHAT BLOODY HAPPENED DUMBLEDORE!!’’ Severus roared stomping over and pointing his shaking finger in Dumbledore’s face. Everyone looked up at how enraged he was.

‘’I will stop at nothing to have them placed in Azkaban for attempt murder twice, no trice for Black’’ He narrowed his eyes as Lily went rushing over with Rose in her arms. ‘’I never want them to see the light day or the faces of my family…’’ and with that he grabbed Lily’s hand and disapperated leaving the others to deal with the mess.

110101010101

‘’Mommy can I sleep with you’’ Lily sniffled and leaned her head on Lily’s had as they walked up the stairs.

‘’Yes darling , of course let’s just get your sleeping clothes first’’ She placed a hand on Severus’s shoulder nodding as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his nose. He sighed and retreated to their bedroom where he changed quickly. Lily came in a few minutes later as she placed Rose down next to him, she was in a deep sleep. Severus kissed the top of her head as a tear ran down his face. He still could not grasp what had just happened. One minute they were celebrating next you know it Rose is kidnapped and about to be killed. He watched in silenced as Lily changed quickly. She conjured up a ball filled with soft swirling colors and placed it on the stand before turning of the lights. She jumped under the covers as the two held onto their daughter. Lily placed a hand upon her stomach and closed her eyes into a dreamless sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the hold up but I was just trying to decide what to do. Rewrite the story so it makes much more sense and perhaps better quality or just keep going till its completed then , rewrite it. Tell me what you think down in the comments which are much welcomed and loved ! now please enjoy

Around a month had passed since the accident that had almost killed Severus’s daughter; she couldn’t forget it no matter how many times he rushed to her bedroom In the middle of the night to rock her back to sleep, or how many times he gave her dreamless sleep potion. She would remember the day and thought of her father betraying her, but he came to her rescue and gave his life. He was always her hero, her daddy, and isn’t that what they’re supposed to do?

October brought in chilly winds through the woods where, the Snape’s lived. As Severus had learned , both Lily and him had chosen the location as the safest. Its not as if they lived in one of the most obvious of locations like Godrics Hallow or something. Here they where safe and closer to Hogwarts in the ,Scottish woods. 

‘’Lily Dumbledore has offered me the position of D.A.D.A teacher , he said if I agreed he could house you and Rose there as well’’ Severus said on one soft morning , where the air was calm , the water rippled gently down at the lake and the birds songs where whispers floating through the swaying trees. They had just woken up from another long night of trying to put Rose to sleep , they where successful yes. But they missed many hours of sleep.

‘’Unless you don’t want too…I could get a job at the ap-‘’ Lily closed her eyes and raised up her hand to stop him. A tired smile crept up her face.

‘’Darling…no its fine , I think you should except. Rose loves Hogwarts and perhaps the distraction of all the other children might help her , also poppy is there so if the baby decides to come a bit sooner we have her there’’ Lily finished , cupping his face and leaning it down so she could place gentle kisses on both his eyelids. Just as she did the doorbell rang and both their heads whipped over quickly. Lily’s heart began to race , nobody knew of their location , the only exception was Dumbledore since he was the keeper , but he knew to only come by floo incase someone decided to follow him. For crying out loud they where in the middle of the woods. The closest village was 6 miles away.

‘’Lily go upstairs now and check on Rose…go to your sisters house I’ll be there in a bit’’ Severus said letting his wand slip from his sleeve into his hand. Lily gave him a nervous glance before rushing upstairs to check on their daughter.

Severus eyes where locked on the door handle as he heard it being twisted and turn. He took in a deep breath before placing his hand on it. With a last glance behind him. Severus thrusted the door open. Four screaming teenagers fell through, a large basket falling to the ground as well with a thump.

‘’What…’’ The pair of boys and girls looked up shaking their head ‘’ARE YOU DOING HE-‘’ he didn’t get to finish his sentence as a wail rang through the house coming from the basket. Severus turned and stepped over one of the girls to pick up the basket. His eyes widened as he placed it back down and leaned over taking the child out.

‘’We can explain !’’ one of the boys shouted and scrambled to stand up.

‘’Do it before I call the police on you…or worse….’’ He glared as the others stood as well.

‘’We’re camping with our school you see and we decided to get out of the path and-and then’’ the boy stuttered ‘’As we walked we-we found t-t-the baby , we w-w-wanted  to go back but-but ! then we saw this place and we didn’t want to get into any trouble ! we where going to leave it here !’’ He cried out and backed up a little.

‘’You’re telling me you where about to leave a defenseless child to die ?’’ Severus asked raising a brow. His dark tunnel like eyes pierced through the children sending shivers down their spines.

‘’No that’s not what we meant ! we thought someone lived here so that’s why we knocked and we where about to leave when you opened the door !’’ One of the girls blurted out. Her face flushing red.

‘’Why don’t have a nice chat with your teachers ? leave the child out of this , now excuse me for a few moments, if you leave before I come back I will find you all and there….will be….consequences’’

‘’and who are you to threaten us !’’ the biggest boy frowned.

‘’I’m a teacher of course , I got in an accident but now I’m fine , but once your schoolboard knows of what has happened….you four will be….expelled’’ One girl began to cry as Severus sneered before turning around and heading upstairs with the wailing baby in tow.

 

* * *

 

 Lily sighed as she apparated in front of 4 privet drive. Thankfully she was wearing _normal_ clothes as he sister had classified it. Rose was in a simple green dress with little black heels.

‘’Come on sweetheart , daddy will be here in a bit’’ Lily smiled down at Rose and grabbed her hand softly walking over to the front porch of her sisters house.

‘’remember to say hello to you auntie , uncle and cousin okay sweetheart it doesn’t matter if Dudley is not as intelligent as you ,  he is still your cousin’’ Lily reminded her daughter before knocking on the door. Rose heard her aunt squawk at sluggley. ( as Rose called Dudley privately to herself ) Her blonde headed cousin opened the door and yelled out.

‘’Mummy its aunt Lily’’ Rose heard a bit of fumbling on the other side of the kitchen door before it was opened. Petunia looked a bit scared but relaxed seeing her sisters clothes.

‘’Let them in Dudley dear’’ She said as Sluggley opened the door wider to let the two of them in. ‘’Oh and go play with your cousin outside Dudley’’ The older boy looked at her with a bit of annoyance.

‘’Yes mummy’’’ he said and let his aunt in before going out and slamming the door. ‘’Lets play a game Rosie Nosie’’ He gave her an evil type of look. ‘’you stay here and play with your boogers and I go play over with my friends !’’ she crossed her arms and raised a brow just like her father.

‘’Auntie said you had to play with me, so play with me’’ she gave him another type of grin, a more mischievous one ‘’and if you don’t I’ll pretend to cry , I’ll fall onto the floor and while I fall I’ll scrape my knee on accident and once the adults come rushing out I ‘ll say you pushed me and you get in trouble !’’ she wore a face of triumph as Dudley’s smug look fell.

‘’You’re so weird ! no wonder you don’t have any friends !’’ Dudley yelled angrily. Rose frowned.

‘’I have plenty of friends ! I have Ron and Ginny , George and Fred , Percy , Charlie and Bill too ! They’re all my friends as well as Neville Longbottom !’’ She pointed out.

‘’No they’re not ! They just pretend to be !’’ Dudley yelled even louder this time before turning around and leaving. Rose watched him leave before starting to cry. She felt absolutely horrible wondering if Ron and other others where truly her friends.

 

 

* * *

 

The sight of his little daughter crying was the first thing he saw as Severus apparated to privet drive. He rushed over with the baby still in his arms now nuzzled into his neck.

‘’Rose what happened !’’ he called over. Roses head shot up and quickly wiped away her tears.

‘’Nothing Daddy , Dudley’s just being dumb !’’ Severus nodded and took his daughters hand.

‘’that’s expected of him , come on sweetheart’’ Rose nodded but then noticed what her father was holding.

‘’What’s that daddy…a…baby!’’ her eyes widened and she stretched her head to get a better look.

‘’Shh Rose , yes it’s a baby now be quiet or you’ll wake it up do you understand’’ He asked as they stepped up to the porch together. Rose reached over and opened the door left unlock by Dudley and let her father in along with the mysterious baby. She saw little tufts of blonde hair but couldn’t get a good look at its face. She sincerely hoped it was a girl , but she wouldn’t be able to know as she was told to stay outside the door and wait.

‘’Lily…’’ Severus said opening the door to the kitchen where Petunia and Lily sat in silence having a cup tea.

‘’Sev…is that a…baby!’’ Her eyes widened and Severus couldn’t help but smile. His wife and daughter seemed to have the same reaction to the child which amused him.

‘’The people where knocking where four kids , claiming they found the baby in the woods and where about to leave it at the house , they where just making sure somebody lived there.

‘’But who would leave a baby in the woods !” Petunia spoke this time. Both sisters walked over to take a look at the babe ‘’Insane if I say so myself’’ She said running one of her long thin hands down the baby’s soft face. His eyes closed in a light slumber.

‘’These are the times Petunia…since the war has began parents sometimes are killed and the baby’s at time have not families’’ Lily whispered stroking the childs tiny bunched up fist.

‘’Should we check the gender ?’’ Petunia asked both Lily and Severus who nodded. She then proceeded to discard of the thin blanket the child was wrapped in. He wore no clothes under , it must have been freezing.

‘’Congratulations it’s a boy’’ Petunia said sarcastically letting Severus and Lily have a look. At the same moment the young boy opened it’s large brown eyes. Of course at first it took a moment to understand just who the boy was , or better said , a guess.

‘’The hair…’’ Lily said , barley a whisper.

‘’it’s the Malfoy trait , but Lucius just couldn’t….unless…boy Narcissa and him have grey eyes , his are brown’’ he wanted to take out his wand and simply get rid of the very heir of evil.

‘’Him….it’s his child I know it is Severus !’’ Lily couldn’t help it to brush the tow headed boy on the cheek. He was just to innocent , to young to be brought into such a cruel world where anyone would not even have a second thought on killing him.

‘’But why would Narcissa do it ? do you think she was forced , it would explain why he was just abandoned’’  The couple forgot about Petunia , the muggle in the room.

‘’What are you two talking about ! either way it couldn’t be as important as the question _what are you going to do ?_ ’’ Lily looked at Severus with a pleading look he knew what it meant. He sighed and looked back down at the baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think ? is it good ? what is it missing ? remember to comment !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter , its a bit rushed but I hope it clears up somethings , though we aren't still yet at 'how he came to be' part which as well will be in the future. Remember , the more reviews the more I write ! Please enjoy the rest of the story

 

‘’Petunia can we use the floo?’’ Lily asked going over to where the fireplace was. Severus followed noticing plenty of photos of Dudley and a few of Rose and Lily but none of Severus with them.

‘’Yes, only because Vernon is not here’’ She said shaking her head nervously. Lily reached up and grabbed a little round porcelain box opening it to reveal the hidden floo powder. She tossed a bit into the fireplace, which flared and glowed green.

‘’Dumbledore’s office’’ she whispered, leaning down and sticking her head in. Severus couldn’t hear anything that she said after that. He waited patiently until she finished watching as Petunia entertained the child. He felt a shiver run down his spine just by the thought that perhaps this child was the heir of Voldemort. Of course, there were plenty of situations that could have caused this. Either way, Lucius was dead and Narcissa had Draco. Did that little bugger even exist in this universe? Of course, Harry Potter did not exist; Neville Longbottom was the last candidate for the chosen one. Since he never became a death eater and heard the prophecy it meant that the boy was safe for now and had a better chance at defeating the dark lord if his parents where there to help. But how on earth was he supposed to tell everyone of how he knew of the prophecy?

‘’Severus’’ He was knocked out his thoughts as Lily called his name.

‘’Yes dear ?’’ he asked.

‘’Dumbledore said to come through the floo , he wants to talk to us’’ She said standing back up. ‘’I’ll take the baby and you get Rose ?’’ she gave him a weary smile before leaving over to the kitchen and taking the baby from Petunia.

‘’Thanks ‘tunie’’ Lily leaned over and gave her sisters cheek a kiss before going through the floo. Severus already had Rose who seemed to be full of questions , simply shaking with wonder as they followed Lily.

‘’Oh bye aunt ‘tuna !’’ Rose said waving before entering the floo. Severus couldn’t help the edges of his lips turning slightly up.

‘’Why hello there ?’’ Dumbledore said cheerfully as he watched the family enter into his office.

‘’Dumbledore…’’ Lily acknowledged with a nod as she held the boy softly in her arms.

‘’No we don’t want tea , biscuits nor lemon drops , we want an explanation’’ Severus said next , Rose dusting herself off.

‘’Rose my dear why don’t you go downstairs to the great hall , their just having breakfast  , it is the weekend after all so none of your friends will have classes’’ Rose gave him a smile.

‘’can I go Daddy ?’’ she asked Severus who nodded ‘’Thanks Dumb-Door’’ and with that she left with a wave.

‘’You would expect that with her larger vocabulary she would be able to pronounce my name , at times I feel she fools around’’ Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head before eyeing the sleeping babe who blinked slowly trying to get use to the brightness of Dumbledore’s office.

‘’Good morning young sir , please excuse us for your rude awakening’’ The boy squirmed lightly in Lily’s arms making her smile softly. Severus knew it wasn’t a good sign.

‘’Look we just want a paternal test on him and….just what we’re going to do with him’’ Severus said to Dumbledore who nodded.

‘’If we choose the wrong turn…it may lead to another dark lord for all we know’’ Lily chimed in jiggling the whimpering babe.

‘’I see….’’ Dumbledore spoke softly ‘’But Voldemort may be looking for the child this very moment , it could put any family in horrible danger…’’

‘’Unless he doesn’t know about him’’ Lily whispered to herself and both men looked at her confused.

‘’What if…Narcissa was forced into it so Voldemort didn’t even know about the child , perhaps Narcissa escaped for some months or used a charm to conceal the pregnancy so nobody knew , then once she had the child she got rid of him…in the forest near where we live , but she didn’t’’ Dumbledore was silent. The usual twinkle in his bright blue eyes disappeared.

‘’But if he is a distraction ? causing an uproar in the community and while everyone else is busy….Voldemort makes his strike’’ Dumbledore argued.

‘’All theories are possible at this point , but without proof that he is the actual child of the dark lord , innocent until proven guilty’’ Severus interrupted both looking at him a bit baffled.

‘’That is true…I shall cast the test then !’’ Dumbledore smiled taking out his wand.

‘’Severus you never did tell me what you did with the children’’ That earned Lily a mischievous grin.

‘’I left them there waiting’’ Lily rolled her eyes as Dumbledore spoke the charm.

‘’ et sanguinem familiae’’ The surnames Riddle and Malfoy appeared in sparkles of light from the tip of Dumbledore’s wand, earning coos of delight from the mesmerized child.

‘’Of course this is an old method , it doesn’t specifically tell you what family member it is’’ Lily nodded but looked down sadly at the small boy.

‘’Now what do we do with him’’ Severus asked looking over at the child his wife was holding.

‘’That is the question , but I would suggest you house him for awhile , just until we have a meeting with order and come up with something , is that not fair ?’’ The twinkle in his eyes came back.

  ~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers ,this isn't a new chapter but a warning. In the future I may be deleting this fanfiction. You see i love the idea of it but i hate the plot of it and my careless writing is horrible and I really don't have any ideas for the future of this fic. There are parts I really love of it and parts I hate so I might just simply re-write it ? I don't know but keep in mind i will be writing another similar story for you guys. I hope you understand and I'm so sorry.

Here is the link to the new story http://archiveofourown.org/works/9338195/chapters/21159638

**Author's Note:**

> Alright who knows maybe I might never finish this (like all my other stories) but I certainly like the idea of the story so please comment if you think I should keep the story going as well as any suggestions to add to it. Thank you for your time and please leave kudos !


End file.
